the teetubies chapters 3-17
by yami the gurdian
Summary: have fun


chapter 3

Suddenly all the teletubbies were running all over all the place and the king yama said calm down my tubbies it's gonna be fine i think my enemy has finally found out. the teletubbie said to the king who is ur enemy and what did he or she find out ? King Yama said oh yeah ur new here lets go for a walk I will explain.

Chapter 4

So the king went outside to talk with the teletubie the king first ask what his name was the teletubie said I don't have one . The king said let me give u on what about THE GUARDIAN. The teletubbie said omg that is so cool the king said you will see why later . So they continued to walk when they heard another really louder boom.

Chapter 5

The guardian said just tell me what's going on i'm on a planet I don't even know please help me out! The king said that's my sister doing the explosions she found out im king . The guardian said wait isn't that a good thing the king said no because I lied to her saying her husband can be king instead of me but you see there's a problem to that.

Chapter 6

The king continued my sister's husband no one likes because he abuses a lot of teletubbies and puts them in the show. basically slavery in here so u can be just watching tv and he comes takes you to earth for the show and each teletubbies he puts in the show he gets more than anyone has ever made. Also he kills them after one episode each teletubbie makes.

Chapter 7

The guardian said will wait how didn't he stop you from becoming king. The king said well I lied saying i'm going to saturn for vacation so they went to vacation as well but i was really here in mars because i wanted to keep the teletubbies safe now that they are back from vacation they know and my sister also has rockets in her eyes so that's all the explosions by the way.

Chapter 8

The two continued talking but then they saw one of the king's sister guards coming forward the guardian and the king hid behind a rock they looked out and more than a hundred guards were coming. The guardian said we need some help like right now the king said no worries just be hidden I have a plan and all this is a part of it.

Chapter 9

The guards were looking around as well as breaking everything the king told the guardian go back to the mansion and check on the others I will continue my plan don't worry about me make sure everyone is safe. The guardian ran fast to the mansion and what he saw changed his life. He saw a bunch of teletubbies died and he also saw the king's sister talking to the teletubbies with a ticket to earth.

Chapter 10

The teletubbie hurried back to the king when he went to the rock the king wasn't there so he hid next to the rock he peeked out but unfortunately the rock was a device it turned into a sword the guardian was so happy and said at least I have defense so he killed all the guards around him and headed to the mansion but the mansion everyone was already died and the king's sister wasn't there anymore.

Chapter 11

The guardian was really disappointed at what his situation was he wish he was back at earth where everything was so peaceful no killing and where his best friends were to. The guardian continued from the rock and then he saw the king's brother he was holding the king in a bubble which would shock the king rapidly and he was wounded as well.

Chapter 12

The king's brother took away the king and he left as well the guardian was thinkin of a way to bring his friends to earth so he can get help in mars. He went back to the mansion and he found a cell phone he was happy until he realized he forgot his friends number that's when he remembered the only thing he has in in pockets are his friends number in paper.

chapter 13

The guardian then took out his friend's number from his pocket and immediately started to call them the guardians friend named titan answered and said where are you dude everyone is looking for you the guardian replied i'm in mars I was messing with the rocket and it flyed all the way to mars. Titan said ok i will see what i can do don't worry but stay in touch ok.

Chapter 14

The guardian told himself the king we'll be okay i will be home why worry about anything I will just hide while i get help. The guardian went outside and hide behind a rock while he was just waiting he saw a huge amount of rockets with his friends on them but then suddenly he saw the king's sister and she zapped the teletubbies back to earth.

Chapter 15

The king's sister then saw the guardian the guardian began running back to the mansion he hid under the dead teletubbies and then became really quiet as the king's sister was looking for the guardian on the roof his friend the titan was there waving and the guardian was so happy and confused how he made it to mars. The king's sister finally left and the titan dropped from the roof.

Chapter 16

The tian began hugging the guardian they were both happy they saw each other the guardian told the titan all that has been going on but then the guardian noticed that the titan has a lot of blood on him they looked at each other then the titan said I barely made it alive the woman damaged me and I landed on the roof but no worries I THINK SOME MEDKITS DROPPED FROM THE ROCKETS.

Chapter 17

The guardian came outside carefully Then he saw all of his friends hiding behind a rock he hurried but to them then they all heard a louder boom then the one earlier they all looked up and the king's sisters husband fell from the sky and dropped he wasn't moving then supernaturally he stood up when the teletubie looked up they saw the king's sister.


End file.
